Naruto of the Ethereal Blades
by DOOOOOOM Lord of Waffles
Summary: My answer to brown phantom's Hidden Bloodline challenge. The night he finds out about his burden Naruto seeks to speak with his tenant. When he meets the Kyuubi he gets a surprise and a blood line that will change his life. For better or for worse.
1. The Kyuubi and the Spirit Blades

_Wow I'm actually starting a new story. This idea came from a challenge posted by brown phantom in his profile. This is my response to his Hidden Bloodline challenge. I'm telling you now this will branch from canon on a bunch of the canon history. Naruto will not be stupid. He will also have certain political connections in the village that come from my own fanfic ideas. This will be a small harem story. Small being 4-5 girls. At the moment the harem is mostly decided already. This is currently unbeta'd. I have need of a beta so if anyone feels like volunteering it would be much appreciated. Now onward._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 1: The Kyuubi and the Spirit Blades

Sitting at home by himself Naruto thought about everything that had just happened to him. He had been tricked by Mizuki-teme into stealing the Forbidden scroll. In the process he learned a jonin level technique and about the burden he carried. He also gained true acceptance from his sensei Iruka. In short Naruto was happy, for the most part. Now he had a challenge ahead.

As Naruto laid in his bed he thought . _'Kyuubi no Youko if you can hear me I wish to speak with you.'_ The world spun for a few moments and then darkness.

Naruto awakened inside a dank sewer. "What in the hell?" he shouted.

**"Not so loud Kit!**" a deep voice grumbled behind him. Naruto turned to find himself in front of a huge gate. Behind said gate Naruto saw a massive thing just, sitting there. Suddenly a giant pair of crimson eyes opened and stared at him. The creature, Kyuubi he realized, snorted at him.

"**Don't look so shocked Kit. You did say you wished to speak with me, yes?**" Kyuubi asked.

Naruto took a deep shaky breath. "Yes. Yes I did." Naruto said trying to sound strong.

"**So what do you wish to speak about kit**?" the giant fox asked. Naruto took a courageous step towards the great bars of the cage. Naruto blinked once, then twice.

"Um, now that I'm hear I'm not sure." Naruto scratched the back of his head embarrassed that he didn't have a plan. Most of the people he know thought he was stupid on the contrary, he used the ninja's greatest weapon, deception. He was smart, maybe not at smart as say his good friend Shikamaru, but still pretty smart. What had he wanted to talk to the fox about again?

"**hahahaha! That's just like you Kit jump in head first.**" The fox mused. "**How about we start simple kit with an introduction. I know all I need about you but you do not know me at all and maybe a more comfortable form for you to not freak out about."**

The Kyuubi started to glow and then shrink until he was the size of a man and then the glow changed from the shape of a fox into that of a human. When the glowing faded there before Naruto stood a long red haired man, dressed somewhat regally(1).

**"Ah that's better.**" The red haired man remarked as he clapped his clawed hands together. "**Now, Kit, let's try this again. I am Kyuudo no Kitsune, holder of the title Kyuubi no Youko.**"

"Nice to a meet you I guess." Naruto said. He was still trying to fathom the fox's transformation.

**"Hahahaha!**" Kyuudo laughed, wiping a tear from his eye. "**The look on your face, ha, priceless."**

Kyuudo shook his head. "**Well kit first things first. Could you possibly I don't know change this place to somewhere more presentable to talk?**" Kyuudo asked.

Naruto shrugged.

"Um sure I guess. What do I do just imagine a place?" he asked unsure of himself.

Kyuudo just nodded. Naruto closed his eyes and focused on what he wanted. When he opened them again the cage and sewer had disappeared and now he and Kyuudo stood in the Hokages's office. For a moment he feared he had somehow freed the fox, and then he noticed that Kyuudo had what looked like a tattoo around his neck that had the kanji for 'Seal' over and over.

"**Ah, much better. Now down to business Kit.**" Kyuudo remarked and he sat in the chair that the hokage would sit in. "**Have a seat.**"

Naruto sat down. He stared at Kyuudo who just smirked at him.

"**Well first I might as well answer the question that I know you've been thinking of _'Why isn't he an evil mindless monster trying to eat me and escape?_' That one is simple Kit. I never wanted to attack the village and am, in fact, the guardian beast of Hi no Kuni.**" Naruto looked at Kyuudo like he was crazy.

**"Look kit how about this, I answer all the questions I know you're going to ask anyway in one fell swoop so we can get it out of the way?**" Kyuudo asked while leaning on the desk in front of him and crossing his fingers in front of his face. Naruto just nodded.

"**Good ok. As you know I am the creature that attacked your village a little over twelve years ago. What you don't know is that A, that I was forced to attack and B, that wasn't me completely per say. You see I was forced to attack by Uchiha Madara**." Kyuudo held up a hand to forestall Naruto's question.

"**All will be explained just relax and listen. Madara came to the village the night you were born because you were being born. My previous vessel was your mother Kushina. Again hold the questions kit. You see when a jinchuuriki, a demon vessel, gives birth the seal on their bijuu weakens. The thing is though, is that your mother only held my yang chakra and my darker self. To put it simply both your mother and ancestor Mito only held my evil side. Mean while my true conciseness and good half remained free and protected Hi no Kuni. Sadly things got screwed when Madara attacked and my Yang was freed. Your father, the Yondaime, again Kit hold the questions, fought Madara while my Yang self went wild and your mother clung to life. I arrived shortly after my Yang started attacking. I did what I could but in the end your father used shiki fuujin and summoned the death god. My Yang attacked you while your mother and father took the blow because they were already dying. I saw that even then if something didn't hold my Yang back more they would fail in the sealing so while in the form you see me in now I jumped to the top of my Yang's head and forced a refusion. The price was my body and my freedom but it succeeded and I was sealed in you. Sadly your parents perished.**"

Naruto stared shocked for a moment as Kyuudo, the Kyuubi no Youko, wiped tears from his face.

"**I'm sorry Kit. Your parents death, the way the village treats you, simply the hell you live through every day is my fault. I only have one way to make up for it and that is one reason I wanted to talk to you. I wish to give you a kekkai genkai, a blood line limit that will make you and you descendants famous."**

Naruto blinked. He took a deep breath and then stood from the seat he was in and walked over to the Kyuubi.

"I forgive you. I can tell that your telling me the truth. I just have two questions. First whats is this blood line and what does it do? And second do I have any other living relatives?" Naruto spoke as calmly as he could. When he finished Kyuudo smiled at him.

"**Ok I can answer well both of those. First your family. Yes you have living relatives. You have a grandmother and a cousin, from your father's side, who probably don't even know you're alive. You also have three cousins who treat you like family cause they know they are related to you and treat you as such. Though, one is more distant. Those three are from your mother's side of the family and are your friends Kiba and Shikamaru and Kiba's sister Hana. If you're wondering the relation Hana and Kiba's father Kouga was your mother's slightly older brother. To protect your mother and help Tsume be able to stay the Alpha female of the Inuzuka clan he married into the Inuzuka and took that name. Sadly he died a few years back I believe. Shikamaru's mother Yoshino is your mother's cousin from her mother's side of the family. You also have a cousin and an aunt from your father's side. The girl Ino is your cousin. Her mother is your father's cousin. Her mother knows who you are and that is why she hides you from people in the flower shop. If you're wondering how I know all this its mostly prior knowledge before the sealing the rest is what I'm able to glean through your memories. When you wake up tomorrow I suggest you approach Sarutobi and tell him everything I've said so he might contact your family and let them know that you know now. You also have several god parents and god siblings who I'll let Sarutobi tell you about.**" Kyuudo stopped to let everything he said so far sink in. He smiled when he noticed Naruto's ever widening grin.

**"Now the bloodline I plan to give you is called Obake Buki Fukusei (2) or spirit weapon replica. This kekkai genkai allows you to create physical useable weapons out of your chakra. It works…hmm you know what I'll let you figure it out. I'm going to give you the first two techniques which allow you to summon basic kunai and shuriken. The rest well you'll have to create because for each user it's different. Well except the kunai and shuriken cause for some reason those are all the same. Even I, with all my knowledge, don't understand why those two are the same for everyone. Anyway Kit that's the basics of the blood line I'm giving you. Now take my hand so we can get this done and you can sleep."**

Naruto nodded and stepped forward once again and took Kyuudo's hand.

"I'm ready." Naruto said firmly. Kyuudo just nodded. Suddenly Kyuudo's youki began to leak into Naruto. Naruto cried out in pain.

"Aaaaah. What the hell Kyuu?" Naruto forcefully asked through the pain.

"**Sorry kit you can do it think about it no pain no gain.**" Kyuudo said.

After a few moments the youki died down. Naruto's eyes began to droop. Then finally unable to stay awake any longer he fell forward into Kyuudo's arms fast asleep. Kyuudo smiled down at his vessel.

"**Sleep well Kit. Tomorrow your life begins anew.**"

* * *

_Ok there we go that's the first chapter. I hope people like this story. yes i know it starts off slow and strange but i have to get back into writing i'm a little rusty.  
_

_(1)For what Kyuudo looks like look up Asch the bloody from Tales of the Abyss and give him clawed hands and pointed ears and of course the crimson eyes_

_(2)This is words each translated separately if someone can get me a translation that means phantom weapon replication that would be great._

_Til next time._


	2. A Family Found and a Whole new Naruto

_Wow I think I'm gonna be on a roll with this story. No writer's block yet. Aw crap I might have just jinxed it but meh. Onward! And a shout out to ddcj1990 for being my first reviewer._

_I forgot this in the last chapter._

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto wouldn't be a complete and total moron. Well he is so I don't own it.**_

* * *

Chapter 2: A family found and A whole new Naruto

Naruto woke up at 8 O'clock on the dot. He had never been up this early so easily before. Maybe it was the great night of sleep he got.

_'Damn that was a strange dream.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

**'That was no dream Kit'** Kyuudo's amused baritone came from the recesses of Naruto's mind.

"Kyuudo?" Naruto asked aloud.

**'Who else Kit? Everything was successful and as an added bonus we can talk now.'** The demon fox seemed almost giddy.

"Ok so I'm up should I go see Jiji?" Naruto asked randomly.

**'Yes. I think that would be a good idea and just so you know Kit just think your words and I'll hear them.'** Kyuudo responded.

_'Like this?_' Naruto asked testing things.

**'Exactly, now go see Sarutobi. I wanna see the look on his face when you tell him everything.'** The fox snickered as he thought of what the old monkey's face would look like at the revelations.

So Naruto got dressed and went off to the Hokage tower. He made it there in record time and knocked on the office door for once.

"Enter" said the Sandaime's aged voice. Naruto stepped into the office smiling.

"Hey Jiji!" he called happily. Sarutobi was slightly surprised. Naruto had actually knocked on the door.

"Ah Naruto what can I do for you my boy?" the aged leader asked gently.

"Well first Jiji I think you should put up the sound barriers in the office because what I want to talk about is a huge um SS class secret I believe." Naruto said this with a straight face. Sarutobi looked surprised but went through the hand seals and activated the barrier.

"Alright Naruto now what?" he asked curiously. Naruto just smiled and regaled his Jiji with his previous night's adventure.

A few moments past where Naruto was afraid the old man had gone into cardiac arrest.

"So you know? Everything?" he asked his adopted grandson slowly. Naruto shook his head.

"There were certain things Kyuu wouldn't elaborate on." The boy said. "I was hoping maybe you would be willing to fill me in or at least summon those that know so I can truly meet my family."

The Sandaime saw the boy was unsure of himself. He thought for a moment.

"Alright Naruto." He said kindly. The old man got up and opened his office door and told his secretary to send an immediate message to certain people.

Not ten minutes later the heads of the Yamanaka, Nara, and Inuzuka clan stepped in. Flanked by their wives (Inoichi and Shikaku), and their children. Inuzuka Tsume was not a morning person and being blunt as she was she piped up first while sniffling a yawn.

"ah mm. Good morning Hokage-sama what pray tell do you need us and our children for at this early hour." Tsume asked still not alert enough to see her nephew standing by the aged leader's side.

"For family, Tsume. For Family." Sarutobi smiled at those gathered and then pushed Naruto forward. "Go ahead Naruto this is your show now."

Kiba looked at Naruto and though not fully awake at first was suddenly very alert at the apprehensive yet happy look on the blonde's face.

"Naruto what are you doing here and what's wrong?" Kiba's words allowed everyone's sleepy brains to jump start and look at the boy in front of them. Naruto stepped forward and started to speak and stopped several times then finally.

"I know. I know who I am and how each of you is connected to me." His words came out slightly rushed. He was afraid that they would look at him like he was crazy. That he was wrong that the people in front of him weren't the family he so desperately needed. It felt like eternity for Naruto when the five women in the room burst into tears. Suddenly he was wrapped in a bone crushing hug by, Ino of all people.

"I'm sorry Naru I'm so so so so sorry!" the blonde girl wailed as she soaked his shoulder with her tears. Naruto was shocked.

"Wait but I thought Ino didn't know?" the words came quickly and quietly but everyone heard him. Yamanaka Chika stepped up to her cousin's son and wrapped him and her daughter in a hug.

"We told her yesterday after she got home from the genin test it was our test for her to see if she deserved to be a genin. She cried all last night trying to think of a way to apologize to you." The silver haired woman said softly. Naruto just nodded as the two Yamanaka women let him go. Next Tsume and Hana both stepped up and each gave him a crushing hug. Tsume spoke up in a quiet loving voice that few ever heard from her.

"I'm glad. This means my pack is finally complete." She wiped the tears from her cheeks. Next Kiba and Shikamaru stepped forward. Kiba spoke first.

"I know you wanna be Hokage. Well cousin I'm making a promise here. I Inuzuka Uzumaki Kiba swear on my name and my blood that I will do whatever I can to help you become Hokage and then when you're Hokage I'll take my mother's place as the head of the Hunter nin division and aid you that way." Kiba finished firmly while holding out his hand. Naruto smiled brightly as he clasped hands with Kiba. Suddenly red chakra bound out of Naruto and wrapped around the joined hands then silver chakra came from Kiba and did the same. Naruto blinked. Meanwhile in his mind Kyuudo was going crazy.

**_'I knew the Inuzuka were some of their descendants.'_**

Shikamaru just shook his head.

"Before we talk about what just happened between you and Kiba. I too vow to help you become Hokage. On my name and my blood I, Nara Shikamaru, do swear. My mind is your weapon. I know your smart Naruto but when you need a great strategist I'm your man." Shikamaru too grasped hands with Naruto. Again the red chakra came and wrapped around the clasped hands then from Shikamaru came a dark brown almost black chakra it too wrapped around the joined hands. Then like the chakra before faded away.

Everyone was surprised at what just happened. Meanwhile Kyuudo was laughing his ass off.

**'hahahahaha! Oh that's rich! Two of my vessel's cousins who now swore oaths of brotherhood with him are descendants of some old friends of mine.'** Naruto's brow furrowed.

_'What do you mean Kyuudo?'_ Naruto asked worried.

**'Oh did I say that so you could hear me? Meh oh well. Yes Kit your cousins just swore oaths of brotherhood to you and your own demonic blood was sealing the deal with their demonic blood.'**

'_Wait but how do Shika and Kiba have demonic blood? I can understand me but…'_ Naruto trailed off confused.

**'Ok Kit let me explain every bloodline as you know it are all caused by demons , well mostly. The Inuzuka are the descendants of two dog demons from ages past. You see one great dog demon had two sons the elder was a full demon the younger a hanyou or half demon. The elder adopted a young mortal girl with a special ritual created by Kitsune. The younger married a priestess. The descendants of the girl and the younger brother and his wife eventually became one clan again by marrying back into each other. That combined dog clan's descendants are the Inuzuka (1). '**

Kyuudo stopped a moment and allowed that info to sink in then continued.

**'The shadow user's family name comes directly from the demon they descend from. Long a go a powerful young shadow demon king was wandering the world. Just doing whatever he wanted. Well one village he came to he met a family of deer herds. He quickly became smitten by the eldest daughter. Her mother was a medicine woman by trade and used the deer antlers in many remedies. So smitten by the daughter the demon, whose name was Naraku(2), changed himself into a human and went to work for the family. After some time the deer herd's daughter fell for Naraku. One day though trouble came a pair of bear demons wanted to feast on the family and their deer herd. Having come to care for the entire family and not just the girl Naraku didn't want that to happen so he showed his true form and banished the two bear demons to a horrible place simply known as The Void. Having revealed his true self he prepared to leave but the girl called out and said that she didn't care what form he took she loved him. The two wed and named their first son Shikage, which has both the word deer as well as shadow. Their descendants are the Nara who take their last name from his true name. The men are also just as lazy is he was. Yet the family still keeps up with what the girl and her mother did. So you have the Nara.'**

_'I see'_ Naruto said.

**'Wait there's more.'** Kyuudo said. Kyuudo stopped and took a few deep breaths.

_'Kyuu you ok?'_ Naruto asked concerned.

**_'Yes kit I'm fine but the news I'm about to break to you is hard and I hate myself a little more thinking about it.'_** Kyuudo seemed sad. **' Kit you demonic blood isn't from me being in you. It's because…'**

_'What Kyuudo? What is it that bothers you so?'_ Naruto asked carefully.

**'A few hundred years ago I fell in love with a mortal woman of the Senju clan.'** Naruto could feel the demon fox crying.

**' She bore me two children a son and a daughter. My daughter had the looks of her mother but the nature manipulation of a Kitsune. Her descendants would lead straight up to the first Hokage Senju Hashirama. My son however had my crimson red hair and my chakras. He settled in a small island nation very familiar to me and his descendants would be the clan who would name themselves, after the country itself. The Uzumaki.'** Kyuudo waited for Naruto's reaction with closed eyes. He couldn't bare it if Naruto hated him. He became incredibly surprised when Naruto started laughing.

_'You worry to much Kyuu-jiji'_ Naruto said affectionately.

**'Jiji? Really kit?'** Kyuudo asked shocked.

_'Yep'_ Naruto said. Then he thought for a moment. _'Guess I should explain about the whole chakra thing huh?'_

**'Probably a good idea' **Kyuudo said then cut their link.

When Naruto returned to the real world he found everyone looking at him strangely.

"What?" he asked.

"We've been calling your name for like five minutes now" Ino said worriedly.

"Let me explain." And so he did.

"So let me get this straight me and Kiba are not only descended from powerful demons but we also have a bit of the Kyuubi's blood in us too?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto nodded. "Mendokuse."

Kiba meanwhile was quiet. This of course is scary because he's not only an Inuzuka but also has Uzumaki blood. Kiba suddenly started growling. Tsume looked at her son concerned.

"What's wrong pup?" she asked softly. Kiba looked at Naruto then his mother and back again then at the floor.

"I'm gonna beat the hell outta them all." Kiba mumbled just enough that Hana, Tsume and Naruto's enhanced hearing could pick up. Naruto stepped up and looked Kiba in the eye.

"No you're not." Naruto spoke sternly "I'll be ok Kiba don't worry about it."

"But?" Tsume but a hand on her son's shoulder.

"Your cousin is strong pup. He's dealt with them all his life he can do it some more." Then Tsume smiled. "Though I think we should celebrate by bringing Naru out to get new clothes."

The other five females in the room cheered at this while Inoichi and Shikaku, who had been silent the whole ordeal groaned. Yet Naruto smiled.

"I'd like that." He said softly. The other's smiled and Naruto's smile was just enough to make Inoichi and Shikaku to say 'Screw it' and go with the group shopping.

Walking to the store wasn't pleasant. Everyone kept glaring at Naruto and whispering about how the 'Demon' must have corrupted the group. After a while Tsume and Yoshino couldn't take it anymore and started glaring back. It even got to the point where by the time they got to the store even Shikaku and Shikamaru had started glaring at people. Naruto smiled when they got to the door.

"Hey this is Noriko-oban's shop" He said with a smile. Tsume quirked an eyebrow.

"You know Noriko?" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, just like Chika-oban does Noriko-oban lets me hide in the shop when the villagers get more rowdy. Her daughter Ten Ten is well one of my only friends." He finished sadly. The way he looked made Kiba and Shikamaru regret not just saying screw it and just being Naruto's friend fully and not just a running buddy.

When they stepped into the store they found a bun haired girl in a pink china dress sharpening a Kunai at the counter. When the girl, Ten Ten, heard the store bell ring she looked up. The instant she saw orange she jumped the counter and glomped the poor unsuspecting blonde genin.

"Naruto!" she cried happily "Where have you been? Mom and I have been worried you usually come to visit."

Naruto's smile brightened and his cheeks turned red.

"Sorry Ten-chan. I was gonna come today but I had something I had to do."

Meanwhile his entire family were laughing hysterically at his expense, Kyuudo included.

"Whats all the noise?" came a calm sturdy female voice. Tetsuro Noriko was a an adult size version of her daughter all but the woman's eyes which were a miss matched set of blue and green. She saw her daughter hugging Naruto for dear life and laughed. When she looked up and saw who was in her shop besides Naruto she stopped dead.

"You all?" she said confused "Whats goin…"

"I know who I am Noriko-oban!" Naruto said excitedly as he interrupted her. Her eyes widened.

"I see so what brings you here Naru-chan?" she asked mischievously.

"Don't call me that!" Naruto shouted over another chorus of laughs. "And I'm here for new clothes. I think its time to ditch the 'Death suit' that the bastard over at Goro's Ninja Supply(3) sold me"

Suddenly a large amount of killing intent sprouted from Shikaku. Naruto looked back at Shikaku.

"What's wrong Shikaku-oji-san?" Naruto asked softly. Shikaku grimaced.

"Nothing you need to worry about Naru just get yourself some new clothes and equipment. We three clan heads will pay for everything. Before you say no just consider it a gift to make up for all the birthday's and Christmases we've missed." The normally laid back man then stormed out of the store.

Naruto didn't know what just happened but decided that he was just gonna go with what Shikaku said. Before he did that though he looked at Tsume and Inoichi as if to confirm what Shikaku. When he looked at them both had an angry look on their face.

"Um if you don't wan.."

"No Naru that's not it at all we agree with what Shikaku said. Right, Inoichi?" The blonde clan head nodded at Tsume's word then followed his teammate out the door. Tsume followed soon after.

"Um what just happened?" Naruto asked nervously. Yoshino smiled at him.

"Don't worry lets just get you outfitted ok?" she then started pushing him toward clothing racks and with Ino and Ten ten's help got him decked out in proper shinobi attire. Meanwhile Kiba and Shikamaru discussed how they would train from now on to protect Naruto while Chika and Noriko got together proper sets of Shuriken and Kunai for Naruto.

When all was said and done Naruto looked at himself in the mirror and thought he looked pretty damn badass. He was wearing standard shinobi pants but instead of blue or black they were a deep blood red. His shirt was also standard issue but was black with the Uzumaki clan symbol in white on the front. Finally standard black shinobi sandals and a light red and black armor plated jacket finished off the outfit. He looked brand new. He smiled brightly at his family.

"This is where my life starts changing."

* * *

_And there chapter 2 already damn I'm good lol well on to the number factoids_

_(!)Yes this is all Inuyasha reference I don't own that either_

_(2)No this is not an Inuyasha reference its more a reference to the manga Ga-Rei where Naraku are spots full of infinite darkness where evil spirits live. This is a play on the Nara's shadow abilities of course. I also don't own Ga-Rei  
_

_(3)This will come up maybe next chapter but it is somewhat important for the three clan heads to start showing their support of Naruto. Yes there is a reason why this Goro person pissed Skikaku off so much_

_anyway till next time.  
_


	3. Family and Fun!

_I'm on a roll! Chapter three! To the anonymous reviewer Rai good question no Naruto will not be able to recreate weapons like the Nidaime's Raijinken but he will be able to infuse chakra elements inside his weapons but that won't be for a while and yes it will have importance so that's all I'm going to say._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own character connection concepts and the one or ten Oc bad guys I may put in here.**_

* * *

Chapter 3 Family and Fun!

Naruto awoke the next day again at 8 o'clock on the dot.

_'Wow all this great sleep must be awesome for me' _Naruto mused.

**'Love it while it lasts Kit. You'll be starting ninja duties soon and things won't be as calm.'** Kyuudo chimed in.

_'I Know Kyuu-jiji._' Naruto replied as he got dressed in his new clothes. He could feel Kyuudo purr at being called Jiji. Naruto just laughed at the fox demon's reaction. Then there was a knock on his front door. He finished dressing and went to open the door. At the door he found Shikamaru.

"Huh? Shika-nii? What's up?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru yawned.

"Mendokuse. My mom told me to come get you for Breakfast. You're gonna eat with us and then I thought that maybe you, Kiba, Ino and I could spend the day together." The Nara heir told his cousin and sworn brother. It was worth it to see Naruto's face split into one of his gentle true smiles. Naruto stepped outside and closed his front door.

"Let's go then lazy bones I'm hungry!" Naruto said enthusiastically. Naruto followed Shikamaru back to the Nara lands and when they entered the Nara household he was greeted by a wave of a hand from his 'uncle' Shikaku and from Yoshino he got a quick hug before she went back to making breakfast.

"Just sit anywhere Naruto-kun breakfast will be done shortly." Yoshino told him. Naruto sat and just enjoyed the quiet of actually sitting at a table with family for once. Shikaku saw the look on the young blonde's face.

"Naruto I personally promise that there will be more days like this. You'll never be alone again as long as we're around." Shikaku said calmly and quietly. Yoshino laughed as she brought over two plates of pancakes and placed one in front of Naruto and one in front of her son. She looked down at Naruto as he stared at the tall stack of pancakes.

"You're lucky. Nara men are lazy but when they make a promise they keep it even if it kills them. Now eat up and if you're still hungry after that huge stack I'll make you some more!" the woman said cheerfully. Yoshino brought over a plate for her husband and one for herself. The four sat and ate and talked about random things but it was mostly Yoshino and Shikaku asking Naruto about himself.

After breakfast Shikamaru and Naruto decided to kill some time and play shogi before going to get Kiba and Ino. By the end of the game two hours had passed and Naruto had lost but Shikaku and Shikamaru were blown away cause Shikamaru had been forced to use his thinking pose five times to avoid losing. Not even Shikaku caused his son to use his pose that many times.

Standing outside Kiba's house the two boys knocked on the door. After a few moments Hana opened it. She smiled at Naruto and gave the boy a hug.

"So you two are here for my otouto?" She asked with a smile. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah were all gonna hang out today. Hey do you wanna come too Hana- nee-chan?" Naruto asked innocently. Hana smiled but shook her head.

"Maybe another time, I have a mission today. Well let me get Kiba and Akamaru for you." Hana said as she went back inside for a moment. A few minutes later Kiba came bounding out the door with Akamaru tucked in his coat. Tsume followed him out a second later. She smiled at her nephew and ruffled his hair.

"You pups have a good day. I'll see you later and Naruto feel free to come home with Kiba and you can have dinner with us tonight." The Female clan head said as she departed. Kiba looked at Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Now what?" he asked. Shikamaru yawned.

"We get the other troublesome blond." He commented in his normal lazy fashion. Naruto glared at him.

"I'm gonna get you for that at some point Shikamaru. Anyway lets go were wasting daylight." Naruto said and he ran off the other two boys behind him. They got to the Yamanaka flower shop and found Ino at the counter. Naruto stepped up.

"Aww looks like your working you think Chika-oban will let you go?" he asked innocently. Laughter came from behind Ino as Chika came in from the back.

"Go on dear go hang out with the boys I'll watch the shop today." Chika said softly. She laughed when her statement got a round of cheers from Naruto and Ino. Her daughter shed her apron and bound around the counter and out the door with the boys.

A few minutes later they came to the grounds where the memorial stone lay. The four kids were talking back and forth enthusiastically. When they came to the stone they quieted down mostly because there was someone standing in front of it. He was a tall man with silver hair. A jonin from the look of his attire.

Naruto stepped up next to the man and placed his hands together and prayed. He then looked at the stone and touched both his mother and father's names. The man saw this and drew in a shocked breath. Naruto looked into the man's one visible eye.

"That's why you protected me. Isn't it Inu-nii?" he asked the man. His three cousins were shocked that he knew the man they all recognized as Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi smiled.

"So you know now Naru?" the jonin asked hopefully. Naruto nodded. Kakashi happily ruffled the boy's hair. Naruto then motioned toward his three companions.

"I'd like you to meet my cousins. Shika, Ino, Kiba this is Kakashi he was my ANBU guardian, Inu. He and I have a brotherly relationship he was also my dad's student and my parents adopted son." Naruto said all this in a 'matter of fact' fashion. Kakashi's eye widened. So his otouto knew everything. Kakashi laughed a little.

"It's nice to meet you three as you know I'm Hatake Kakashi." He said as he shook both Kiba and Shika's hands while Ino bowed to him and he floored her by bowing back. Naruto smiled his family was funny and incredibly varied. He finally had them and he wouldn't let them go. Kakashi move to leave when Naruto stopped him.

"Hey Aniki you and I are going to have to get together so you can tell me stories and mom and dad." Naruto said smiling. Kakashi's smile was hidden by his mask but the four genin could feel the warmth radiating from the man.

"Sure otouto maybe sometime in the next couple days." Kakashi said before he waved and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. After the man left the four kids sat around and talked and got to know each other.

After talking for a while the four got up and spared a little. They also showed each other their techniques. Kiba and Akamaru showed Jujin Bunshin, Shikamaru showed Kagemane no jutsu, and Ino used Shintenshin but used it on Naruto by accident.

-Naruto's Mindscape-

Ino opened her eyes inside what looked like the office of the Hokage tower.

"What the?" she asked herself. The Hokage's chair spun around and there sat a red haired man. The red haired man smiled.

**"Hello Yamanaka Ino-chan."** Kyuudo said mirthfully. "What do I owe this visit to my humble abode."

Ino didn't even blink as she stared in shock. A hand was put on her shoulder and she spun around to find Naruto. The boy rolled his eyes at Kyuudo's antics.

"Kyuu-jiji, don't scare Ino or I'll have to torture you." Naruto said simply then he turned to Ino. "Ino release the jutsu."

Ino did as told when she woke up back in the real world she looked up to find Naruto with a chagrined look on his face.

"Ino unless you feel like listening to the Kyuubi ramble don't use Shintenshin on me. Ever."

**'Hey I don't ramble!'** Kyuudo shouted in an offended voice.

_'Not yet you haven't but you are an old man you'll probably start soon enough.'_ Naruto thought back send the bijuu the image of him smiling cheekily. Kyuudo growled.

**'You you…'** Kyuudo was interrupted by Naruto laughing.

'_hahahaha you actually thought I was serious!' _Naruto laughed out loud this time. The others looked at him and he told them how Kyuudo got all offended at being called old. The trio laughed too. Meanwhile Kyuudo was busy cursing Naruto out.

**'You know what brat just for that I'm not talking to you for the rest of the day!'** Kyuudo said then immediately cut their link. Naruto shrugged he'd apologize later.

Naruto showed the others both Kage bunshin and the two jutsu of his blood line Obake Kunai Fukusei no jutsu and Obake Shuriken Fukusei no jutsu. His cousins were impressed. They spent the rest of the day just hanging out and having fun. Naruto even got the three to do some pranks with him.

Later that evening he went with Kiba back to the Inuzuka compound for dinner. They stepped into the house to a wonderful aroma. Naruto knew that smell.

"Ramen!" He cried happily as he entered the dining room/ kitchen. Tsume just laughed.

"Yes Naru ramen. It's just the appetizer though so don't gorge yourself completely." Tsume spoke in a mock stern tone. Naruto just smiled and nodded. Hana who had just gotten back from her mission laughed heartily at her cousin and mother's antics. Naruto looked at Hana.

"So Nee-chan what kind of mission did you have?" Naruto asked curiously. Hana sighed.

"You're lucky I'm allowed to talk about it. A B-rank Assassination, I had to do it solo while I was observed by an elite jonin level ninja." Hana explained. "I put my application in for the jonin exam last week and apparently this was the first part of my exam. Tomorrow I have to spar against a jonin level opponent. If I win I pass."

Tsume smiled at her daughter while Naruto and Kiba kept asking questions. Hana sighed after answering all the questions about her mission.

"I just hope that the jonin I duel isn't the one who watched me during the mission." Hana said worriedly. Tsume quirked an eyebrow as she brought over a bowl of ramen for each of the boys.

"Why who was your observer?" Tsume asked. Before answering Hana decided to eat some of the bowl of ramen Tsume had placed in front of her.

"Hatake Kakashi." She answered in a matter of fact voice. The boys both looked up at this and swallowed their food Naruto started to laugh.

"So you're afraid of Inu-nii Nee-chan?" Naruto asked while trying not to laugh. Hana just looked at him then at her mother who was laughing to.

"What are you talking about Naruto?" she asked her cousin confusedly. Naruto just smiled at her.

"Kakashi was an ANBU who wore a dog mask and he was my guard he's also my adopted older brother. Also from what I know he's half Inuzuka so you shouldn't worry it's not like he'll hurt you." Naruto said then went back to his ramen. Hana contemplated this. The group ate dinner while having fun talking and Naruto cheered Hana up by telling her what he knew about Kakashi.

Later on it had gotten late. Naruto looked outside and saw how dark it was.

"Wow time flies when you're having fun" he said as he pulled his coat on. Tsume stopped him.

"Where are you going? you'll stay here tonight. I'm not letting go home this late you can borrow a set of Kiba's pajamas." Tsume said sternly knowing that Naruto would have protested otherwise the boy just nodded.

Naruto had his family. Tomorrow was a new day.

* * *

_And done that's chapter three. There are no reference things this chapter. R & R please._

_Till next time._


	4. Interlude 1

_Ok this is chapter 2.5/3.5 I guess you could say. It's to follow what Shikaku, Inoichi ,and Tsume did near the end of chapter 2 and in chapter three. Shout outs to everyone who has favorite and/or alert listed this story. Also everyone, I'd love reviews even if it's just to say that you like the chapter. Also constructive criticism and things I need to edit are always a boon._

_**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto cause if I did Naruto wouldn't be stupid and most of Canon would have happened very differently.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Interlude 1: Shikaku's Rage, The Clan Head Trio's promise, And the Sandaime's Resolve!

Nara Shikaku sat on a bench outside of a certain ninja supply store waiting for his two colleagues and family members to arrive. He thought back on what happened yesterday when the two caught up with him after he left the Tetsuro Armory.

-Flash Back-

"Shikaku! Wait up!" Inoichi called. He had never seen his old friend this angry. He and Tsume had to actually put on some speed to catch up to the normally lazy man.

"What's wrong with you?" Inoichi asked. Shikaku looked back at his two fellow clan heads.

"You know my cousin and adopted sister Akiko? The one my parents raised when her folks died during the second ninja war?" he asked in a short clipped voice. Inoichi nodded as did Tsume.

"Didn't she marry into a non ninja family that fled here during the third war?" Tsume asked.

"Yes. She married a young smith whose family fled here from grass during the war. Her husband's name is Goro." Shikaku said in a barely audible and incredibly tense voice. Tsume and Inoichi's eyes widened.

"You mean…" Tsume started but stopped and just growled when Shikaku just nodded.

"It gets worse." Shikaku said agitatedly. "Kushina and Minato helped him start that shop the bastard!"

Inoichi looked stunned and Tsume just growled. Shikaku who had still been walking while they followed stopped outside a bar all three of them were known to frequent. The three went in, sat down, and ordered sake.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Tsume asked quietly. Shikaku just shook his head.

"I don't know about you two but this is twice as personal for me. So tomorrow I'm going to their shop and confronting Goro and Akiko for selling our nephew that orange monstrosity as ninja wear." The Nara clan head said resolutely. Tsume quirked and eyebrow and she grinned at him.

"Our nephew?" she asked already knowing the truth. Shikaku and Inoichi glared at her a little.

"You know damn well, Tsume! That Chika's parents pretty much raised Minato as their own and that Yoshino was an adoptive sister of Kushina and Kouga's on all but paper!" Inoichi said angrily. His and Shikaku's wives considered Naruto a nephew and not only their wives feelings but because they and Choza had treated Kushina like a little sister when they were kids they did too.

"Hahahaha! You two are too funny I knew that already!" Tsume said. She smiled kindly.

"I was just worried because except for when we got to Noriko's shop you two haven't said a word to the boy. I was worried you to had forgotten." Her voice was calm and soft as she spoke and sipped her sake. Shikaku and Inoichi looked a bit ashamed.

"I guess we were sort of surprised." Inoichi said slowly. Shikaku nodded.

"We thought the gaki might hate us and we weren't sure what to say to him ourselves so we let you ladies and the kids handle it." Shikaku sounded the saddest Tsume had ever heard the man. She nodded in understanding.

"So what are we going to do?" Tsume asked. She wanted to get this out of the way before the three of them got to shit faced to think properly.

"Well I think I'll go there around oh I'd say ten or eleven and if Akiko ,who I'm pretty sure knows who Naruto is, let Goro sell him those suits knowingly I'm disowning her from the family and sealing her abilities." Shikaku said with even more resolution. He was pissed and they knew it. Tsume suddenly raised her sake dish.

"Let's make a promise here." She said. "To make sure that this shit never happens to the boy again and that we'll train Naruto and our children to be greater than us and our predecessors!"

Shikaku and Inoichi thought for a moment. The two then clinked their Sake dishes with Tsume's.

"It's a promise!" the two men chanted as one. The rest of the night they sat drinking and thinking about tomorrow and the future.

-Flash back end-

So here Shikaku sat outside the shop his adoptive sister had with her husband. He looked up just as Tsume and Inoichi dropped down next to him. Tsume smiled at him.

"I just left as Naruto and Shikamaru were getting my pup to hang out today." She said cheerfully. Shikaku smiled sadly. His fellow clan heads looked at him curiously. Shikaku shook his head.

"He had breakfast with the three of us this morning. The entire time I'm sure he was trying not to cry tears of joy. I think he's still afraid this is some horrible prank or a dream." Shikaku said while his hands clenched. Inoichi shook his head.

"This fucking village has slowly destroyed that boy. That's why I'll keep the promise we made last night." The Yamanaka clan head said vehemently. Mean while in his head memories of a red headed girl with the same mannerisms and smile as Naruto flashed through.

'_I promise Kushina we'll do better and protect you and Minato's son'_ the blonde man swore.

Shikaku stood from the bench and went toward the door to Goro's Ninja Supply. He looked resolutely back at the other two clan heads, who, just nodded at him and followed him inside.

Ejiki Goro looked up as the bell of his shop's door rung. He smiled slightly when he saw his brother-in-law Shikaku. His smile fades when he sees Shikaku's angry look. Shikaku stood in front of him flanked by Yamanaka Inoichi and Inuzuka Tsume.

"Goro, is Akiko here?" Shikaku asked in a clipped voice. Goro nodded and called for his wife. When Ejiki nee Nara Akiko and started smiling at her adoptive brother until she looked at his face.

"Shikaku-nii what's wrong?" Akiko asked worried as her brother glared at her husband. She may have only gotten to the rank of chunin but she still saw the barely suppressed twitches of rage on the three clan head's faces.

"It recently came to my attention that this shop is the one who sold one, Uzumaki Naruto, the horrible orange suits he constantly has on as ninja wear at incredibly high prices." Shikaku said agitatedly.

Goro's eyes widen as he looks fearfully at his wife who suddenly looked at him in shock. She walked right up to her husband and grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to her eye level.

"Goro-kun is what my Aniki is saying true?" She asked in an incredibly deadly voice. Her husband nodded with an ashamed look on his face. She flung him back.

"Why?" was all she said as she glared at him harshly. Goro gulped audibly as his wife and the three clan heads waited for an explanation.

"I know who the boy is. It's impossible not to see it. He looks like Minato-sama and acts like Kushina-hime." He started his voice quiet and hurting. The three clan heads glared harder at him after what he just said. But before they could do anything he spoke up again.

"I originally sold him good clothes and equipment. Then I was approached by some council members and threatened that unless I did what everyone else was doing to him my shop would be ousted because I'm not originally from Konoha." He said sadly.

"Originally I refused but then one night when I was working late a kunai was suddenly put up to my throat by a shinobi in a white mask. I could tell he wasn't a normal ANBU though. He said that he could easily get to me and Akiko-chan and that unless I followed the council's orders she and I would be killed." He finished his story with an ashamed sigh. The boy's parents had helped his start this shop and he had done horrible things to the boy for the sake of his own life.

"What did the ninja's mask look like?" Shikaku asked suspiciously. He could tell his brother-in-law wasn't lying. The problem was is if his new suspicion was correct the shit would hit the fan.

"It was a plain white mask but except for the Konoha leaf symbol there was a kanji. I think it was 'Ne' yeah that was it the kanji was 'Ne'" Goro said shivering in remembrance of the odd ninja's emotionless tone. The three clan heads cursed. Then as one they spoke a single name in contempt.

"Danzo!" Akiko recognized the name and growled in contempt. Shikaku looked at his slightly shaking brother-in-law.

"I have to apologize Goro. I jumped to conclusions but that boy is family and you know how I am with family. I assumed you were like all the others to the boy and the fact that Nato and Shina helped you start this shop and you still treating him that way just pissed me off." Shikaku said with a sad look on his face.

"I should have gone to you right after I was threatened but in my foolish pride I didn't." Goro admitted.

"So what are you going to do with this new information Shikaku-nii?" Akiko asked. Shikaku looked at her with a stern expression.

"What I have to. Let's go Tsume, Inoichi. Goro, Akiko we'll talk later and again I'm sorry." Shikaku said as he left the shop. Tsume and Inoichi nodded to the couple and left.

They went quickly to the Sandaime's office. They were quickly let in. Their aged leader greeted them with a smile.

"Ah what do I owe to this visit everything is alright with Naruto I hope?" The Sandaime asked tentatively. The look on the faces of three of his seasoned jonin and clan leaders caused the man to sit up straighter in his chair.

"Hokage-sama within the last ten minutes we three have come into some vital and important information." Shikaku said stepping forward. Sarutobi Hiruzen was not a stupid man. He was known as the 'Professor' and as a 'God' among shinobi for a reason. He immediately put up the same sound seals from before.

"Explain" he said in what Naruto called his 'Kage' voice. Inoichi stepped up.

"This morning we went to Goro's Ninja Supply and confronted Goro about some information we acquired from Naruto about those horrible orange jump suits. When he told us why he would sell such to anyone as ninja wear he told us he was threatened by a ninja in a white mask. The mask was ANBU standard but instead of the leaf symbol it held the kanji for 'Ne' on it. The threat was to follow the civilian council's orders. Or else" Inoichi stepped back.

"Are you three certain he wasn't lying?" Sarutobi asked. Tsume nodded.

"He knows who Naruto is and at first he disobeyed and then he was threatened and none of us could sense lies from him and I didn't smell any true 'Fear' pheromones coming off him." Tsume said resolutely. Sarutobi nodded at that.

"I see." The old man stood up and walked over to his office balcony to look outside the village but mostly to look at the Hokage's monument. He spoke up so all three clan heads could hear him.

"From day one of Kushina becoming the jinchuuriki of Kyuubi he wanted to use her as a weapon I wouldn't allow it. Then when Kushina and Minato died and Naruto became the vessel of the Kyuubi he again pushed for the allowance for him to train a weapon. Again I refused." Sarutobi shook his head.

"I have known for a long time that Danzo did not truly disband ROOT when I told him to. He wants to turn Konoha into a conquering power. That is not what our teachers taught us though and yet he persists. It's sad that I way have to kill one of my old comrades. Yet if he is the one who is poisoning Naruto's chances of acceptance in the village just to break the boy and draw him into his fold I will kill him. That is my Hi no Ishi(1). I as the Hokage and as a shinobi and a man will keep my promise to Naruto's parents, to my sensei and to Mito-sama. If Danzo must die for me to keep that promise and protect the village and that boy then so be it." Sarutobi's voice was sad but resolute. He turned and looked at the three clan heads who snapped to attention at his look.

"In three days time I will call a council meeting. Gather your clan and prepare them all a civil war may be fought shortly in our beloved village. Dismissed!"

The three ninja disappeared knowing the shit would hit the fan in several days but the Sandaime was right to protect Naruto and Konoha the old war hawk Danzo must die.

* * *

_This is a short interlude to show you what's going on behind the scenes. Be prepared things will get interesting in a few chapters!_

_(1)Hi no Ishi- the will of Fire. The resolve all ninja of Konoha are said to have._

_Till next time._


	5. Ten Ten and The Two Loyal Sanin!

On ward! To chapter four. Oh and sorry I haven't updated I got a new job and its straining me. Then I got sick. And then back to job problems. So yeah. oh yeah still no beta.

* * *

Chapter 4Ten Ten, A teeny bit of Training, and the Two loyal Sanin!

Naruto woke up to the smell of bacon cooking. He shot up confused for a moment and then remembered he had stayed over at the Inuzuka's the night before.

He got up and got dressed in his clothes from yesterday. Oddly enough they were clean and folded.

_'Tsume-oban must have washed them last night.'_ Naruto thought to himself. Naruto smiled and went to the kitchen. There he got a good laugh because he found both Tsume and Kiba half asleep at the table while Hana made bacon and eggs for breakfast. Hana heard him laugh and turned to him and smiled.

"Take a seat Naru breakfast will be done shortly." Hana said. Naruto sat down next to Kiba and saw Akamaru sitting in Kiba's lap trying to keep Kiba awake. Naruto laughed.

"You're fighting an uphill battle Akamaru." Naruto said sagely. The small white dog whined.

"**I know but still…**" the small dog trailed off. Naruto blinked.

"Um, Akamaru could you repeat that?"

**"I said I know but still…**" The little dog repeated till he looked up in what could only be shock.

"**Can you understand me Naruto?**" the little dog barked. Naruto, to the shock of his cousins and aunt, nodded.

"Yes Akamaru I can understand you." Naruto said. "Then again I've been able to understand plenty of animals."

Tsume stared at her nephew in shock. Meanwhile a huge grin split Kiba's face.

"That's awesome!" the male Inuzuka shouted. Akamaru barked happily in agreement. Naruto smiled.

"Yeah I can understand dogs, cats, birds, and other animals." Naruto shrugged. "I don't know why but for some reason I couldn't understand the Inuzuka partner hounds for some reason."

"Maybe our brotherhood bond allows you to understand Akamaru only?" Kiba asked.

"Lets see" Hana said and then she called one of her own partners the Haimaru siblings.

"Kemuri(Smoke) I need you to speak to Naruto and see if he can understand you." Hana said.

The large grey wolf dog hybrid walked over to Naruto and sat at the boy's feet.

**"I'm Kemuri of the three Haimaru siblings. You have some really spiky fur.**" The dog barked jovially.

Naruto smiled then laughed.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto nice to meet you Kemuri. Yes I know my hair is spiky its genetic." Naruto said through his laughter. The three Inuzuka in the room looked awed and happy.

"This is awesome Naruto this means something special." Kiba shouted. Naruto just quirked an eyebrow, because Kiba's grin didn't meet the boy's eyes. Tsume laughed at Naruto's expression but then smiled sadly.

"Kiba is talking about an old traditional law in the Inuzuka clan." Tsume started. "The law states that should something happen to an Inuzuka and yet their partner survives what killed the Inuzuka the dog, wolf, or hybrid's loyalty is now shifted to someone the Inuzuka chose."

Naruto's eyes widened. Kiba opened his mouth to say something when Naruto clapped a hand over it.

"Brother. I understand why you would have Akamaru be loyal to me but at this time I refuse to do the ceremony that bonds Akamaru to me as his second partner." Naruto's voice was calm and no nonsense.

"Wait you know about the ceremony?" Tsume asked shocked. Naruto nodded.

"I know that the Inuzuka secondary partnership ritual uses a powerful bonding seal. That seal is actually part of the four trigrams that helps make up the shikifujin seal that hold the Kyuubi to me. It's what bonds mine and the Kyuubi's souls together until death." Naruto was very serious and to the point. Hana walked over and put food in front of everyone.

"Ok enough morbid stuff it's time for breakfast." Hana said commandingly. The tension that had surfaced broke instantly with that command. From that point on breakfast went smoothly.

After breakfast Naruto got ready to go. Tsume and Kiba were off to train and walked him out.

"So what are you going to do today pup?" Tsume asked her nephew. Naruto just smiled.

"I promised Ten-chan that I'd hang out with her and I also asked her to help train me in various weapons in preparation for my blood line. Though, I haven't actually told her about it yet." He said sheepishly.

"So are you going to tell her everything?" Kiba asked. Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know yet she is one of my five really good pre academy friends. So yeah I might tell her everything." Naruto spoke his voice sad. Kiba quirked an eyebrow.

"Who were the other four?" Kiba asked kindly. Naruto smiled sadly.

"I can't tell you, not yet anyway. You'll find out eventually Kiba." Naruto turned to leave. "Later Kiba-nii, Tsume-oban!"

Naruto ran off into the village. It took him about ten minutes but he finally got to Tetsuro Armory without too many glares. The door's bell rang as he stepped inside. Noriko looked up as Naruto stepped inside the shop.

"Hello Naruto-kun what brings you here?" Noriko asked jovially. Naruto looked around and breathed a sigh of relief that the shop was empty.

"Well Noriko-oban I have some things I need to tell you and Ten-chan." He said gathering his courage. Noriko nodded. Just at that moment Ten Ten came in from the back.

"Oh Naruto-kun so you decided to hang out with me today?" she asked with a smile. He smiled back.

"Well I did tell you that I would didn't I?" Naruto smiled but it didn't meet his eyes. Ten Ten noticed.

"Whats wrong Naruto-kun?" Ten Ten asked worried. Naruto looked to Noriko who just nodded.

"Well Ten-chan its like this…" Naruto told her everything. His parents, the Kyuubi, his bloodline, everything. When he finished he waited for Ten Ten's reaction. The next thing he knew he was pulled into a warm hug by the girl.

"Your to good for us." She said in her most honest voice.

"Huh?" was his intelligent reply. Ten Ten looked into Naruto's blue eyes her own chocolate brown ones full of tears.

"You must be some kind of angel or something Naruto-kun. Everything you've been through and yet you still want to be Hokage." She said still crying slightly. Naruto wiped away the tears on Ten Ten's face.

"Come on now Ten-chan no more tears. Where's the feisty Kunoichi that I'm used to?" he asked his foxy grin splitting his face. Ten Ten giggled and smiled.

"I guess you want my help to learn how to use as many Weapons as possible?" Ten Ten asked.

"Yeah and um well if you could teach me some chakra control techniques that would be great." Naruto said scratching the back of his head. Ten Ten just nodded.

-Hokage's Office-

Sarutobi Hiruzen pondered the information that the three clan heads had brought him yesterday. If he really wanted to finish off Danzo and his ROOT he'd need some strong help. He walked over to the portrait of his predecessor and sensei the Nidaime. He moved the portrait to show a special sealed safe. He used his blood and a combination only he knew to open it. He pulled out three special scrolls.

"He needs to meet his godson and I want to know why she and Shizune would leave without so much as a question about Naruto." He would summon them back to the village whether they wanted to some back or not.

He opened the three scrolls and created two kage bunshin and bit his thumbs and put some blood into the palms of the two clones. He and the clones all went through summoning hand seals and pressed down on the seals on the three scrolls simultaneously.

-Takigakure Bath house-

A white haired man was watching the pristine beauties in the hot springs when he felt a pull.

"What the hell?" was all he got out before he vanished in a puff of smoke.

-On a road-

Senju Tsunade was worried she had just left a casino after winning more than three times the amount of money she had started with. For the woman aptly named the 'Legendary Sucker' ,for her poor gambling ability, winning only meant bad things. He assistant Shizune was estatic and she clutched her pig Ton Ton to her chest in glee.

Suddenly both women felt a strong pull. As much as Tsunade wanted to resist it the shock that her sensei would use that summons seal allowed her to easily be pulled along.

-Hokage's Office-

Three puffs of smoke filled Sarutobi's office. He stepped back and dispelled his clones. The complaints began immediately.

"What the hell sensei I had just gotten a great view and…"

"Why would you bring me back here sensei I hate this village…"

"Silence!" the aging Kage yelled over his to students' complaints. Jiraiya and Tsunade were shocked speechless.

"I called you two back here for a duty you neglected and I'd like to find out why." Sarutobi walked over to his desk and pulled out his crystal ball. He channeled his chakra into it and focused his will. The orb showed a scene of Naruto sparing with Ten Ten with bokken.

"All three of you come here and answer this question who is this boy?" Hiruzen commanded.

The two and sannin and Shizune stepped up to the viewing orb. The three studied the boy when Shizune spoke up.

"He looks like a young Minato-nii who is he Hokage-sama?" Shizune said confused. She knew that Minato had a son but the boy was supposed to have died. At least that's what she and Tsunade-sama had been told. Jiraiya and Tsunade were having thoughts similar thoughts to Shizune and said as much.

"That boy is Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. Minato and Kushina's son, and your grandson ,Tsunade, your cousin Shizune-chan and Jiraiya's god son." The Sandaime said matter of factly. The trio sat stunned. Finally Tsunade spoke up tears in her eyes.

"But that's not possible we were told he died!" She said tears streaming down her face as she watched her grandson spar with a girl who looked like a young version of one of the girls she trained years ago.

"It's true sensei I got a message that said he had been killed and it hurt so much I decided to stay away." Jiraiya spoke up sick to his stomach. Sarutobi's eyes narrowed.

"Who were these messages from?" He asked his voice on edge. Tsunade and Jiraiya were confused but spoke up anyway.

"Mine at least was delivered by an ANBU and it had the official seal of the council." Jiraiya said. Tsunade and Shizune just nodded. Sarutobi's eyebrow creased.

"And there was nothing strange about these ANBU?" he asked. The three thought for a moment.

"Well now that I think back on it the ANBU didn't have any color on his mask. When we got the letter and read it we were to distraught to think about much else." Shizune said sadly. Sarutobi growled.

"Sensei?" Tsunade asked quirking an eyebrow. She had never seen her sensei this angry.

"Only Danzo's ROOT ninja have pure white ANBU masks and I recently found out Danzo has been sabotaging Naruto's standing and ability to live in the village." Sarutobi said darkly.

Rage sparked in the eyes of the trio before him. Tsunade clenched her fists so hard her knuckles cracked.

"Before any of you say or do anything, let me tell you three some things." Sarutobi went on to tell the three about what happened from the forbidden scroll incident up till that day. He told them what Naruto had told him the Kyuubi had told the boy. The information about both the Senju and the Uzumaki being the Kyuubi's descendents shocked the three, Tsunade most of all.

The news of the boys knew bloodline was also a surprise. Luckily at the moment when Sarutobi explained it Naruto, who they were still watching, used a new hand seal sequence he created and summoned what appeared to be a pair of tonfa made of chakra to fight of the metal ones Ten Ten was attacking him mercilessly with.

"Hm it seems he's already found a new seal set." Sarutobi said proudly. He turned to the three ninja before him.

"In two days time I plan to deal with Danzo." He said resolutely. "Until then I have a mission for you three."

"What is it sensei?" Tsunade asked slightly worried.

"Introduce yourselves to the boy and show him the love he needs but know this if you approach him while Inoichi, Shikaku, and Tsume are around they may attack you for what they think is you abandoning the boy." The aged leader said in a voice that allowed no arguments. The three ninja before him just nodded.

* * *

And that's it for that chap. Damn well I meant to have more actually training scenes in there but I've got a lot on my mind and I wanted to update so I'm giving you all what I can. Please read and review. Constructive criticism is much appreciated. Any question I'll answer well if they don't reveal to much anyway. Truthfully I know this could have been better I'm probably going to come back and continue this chapter but for now it is what it is. Thanks. DOOOOOOM Lord.


	6. Memories and Emotions, Naruto's Tears

**Ok time for the next chapter. I've been thinking about how I want to do this chap and deleted one version and my computer ate two other different versions before coming to this one. Besides that this would have been up earlier if fanfiction wasn't giving me problems. two weeks of being unable to update thanks to here we go. Oh by the way everyone if you could please read my new story Sakura no Kitsune. Anyway Onward.**

**Disclaimer: oh yeah i still don't own Naruto just fyi  
**

* * *

Chapter 5: Memories and Emotions, Naruto's Tears.

The next day found Naruto sitting at the monument to the fallen. He sat waiting for Kakashi.

'_La di da di da'_ Naruto sung in his head. He'd been doing this for a few minutes now.

'**Oh for the Love of Kami-sama. Kit Shut the Fuck Up!'** Kyuudo shouted. Naruto just grinned.

'_Finally. I thought you were going to give me the cold shoulder forever.'_ Naruto said laughing. Kyuudo grumbled.

**'I'm still mad at you for that whole old man rant thing.'** The fox said. Naruto quickly appeared inside his mind.

"Aww come on jiji it was a joke." Naruto said with a pout. Kyuudo blinked a few times.

"**Ok fine I forgive you**" he said**_ 'Damn that pout on his parents it was powerful on him its deadly.'_**

Naruto returned to the outside world just in time for Kakashi to appear in a swirl of leaves.

"Hey Kashi-nii-san!" Naruto said happily. Kakashi just smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair in hello.

"Hello Naruto. What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked. Naruto grinned.

"I was hoping to hang out with you and talk. Maybe hear some stories about Kaa-san and Tou-san."

"Alright then but first you need to tell me how you gained all the knowledge about family that you have recently." Kakashi said. Naruto nodded and regaled Kakashi with the last few days' events.

"So let me get this straight the one who told you almost everything was the fox?" Kakashi asked with a quirked eyebrow. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah weird huh?" Naruto asked jokingly. Kakashi just nodded. After that they sat there for a few hours and talked.

Kakashi had just finished telling Naruto about how his mother came to fall in love with his father.

"So let me get this straight my mom hated her hair till my dad called it a 'red thread of fate'?" Naruto asked with his head cocked to the side in question.

"Mhmm" Kakashi started and then stopped. He turned quickly toward the forest behind them.

"I don't know who you are but if you're someone stalking Naruto to hurt him you'll have to get through me." Kakashi said sternly his hand going toward his head band.

"Whoa there Kakashi calm down." Jiraiya spoke as he, Tsunade, and Shizune came out of the forest.

As Naruto caught sight of them they felt a flare of chakra and suddenly Naruto was engulfed in red light.

**'Them'**

The next thing the sannin and the two younger jonin new a red haired man was planting his fist in Jiraiya's gut. The red haired man followed up with a kick to the chest before jumping back.

**"Jiraiya!**" Kyuudo growled out angrily. **"Where in the nine levels of hell have you been?"**

Jiraiya coughed. Tsunade blinked. Shizune's eyes widened. And Kakashi's eye brows went into his hair.

"Who are you?" Tsunade asked confused. Kyuudo twitched uncontrollably.

**"Oh for the love of…(sigh) and I would think one of my descendants would recognize me."** Kyuudo shook his head his long red hair waving behind him.

"**I'm Kyuudo no Kitsune, you know me better as Kyuubi no Youko. I'm you and the kit's ancestor several times over."**

Jiraiya's jaw hit the ground. Tsunade's eyebrows rose. Shizune passed out. And Kakashi, Kakashi tried not to piss himself. Kyuudo just laughed at them.

**"Well currently I'm pissed at you Jiraiya, you're on thin ice too Tsunade. Yet I'll let you wake up Shizune and explain why I'm pissed at you to the kit yourselves."** The great fox demon said and then with a flash of red light and chakra Naruto had returned to himself.

Naruto walked over and helped wake up Shizune and then started speaking.

"Um well as odd as that was why is Kyuu-jiji so pissed at you guys?" Naruto asked tentatively. Kakashi blinked.

"You call the strongest of demons the king of bijuu the Kyuubi no Youko grandpa?" The jonin asked in awe. Naruto just smiled.

"Well he's family so why not? So who are you three?" Naruto asked turning to the recent arrivals. Then it clicked.

"You are Jiraiya and Tsunade of the Densetsu no Sannin." Naruto said in slight awe.

"Yes but we are also um well…" Jiraiya tried to start.

Tsunade sighed. Looking at Naruto was so hard on her it seemed her genes really came through in the boy because he looked like her younger brother Nawaki even more then Minato had. Just thinking those thoughts she teared up a little.

"We … I mean I." She started and stopped and took a deep breath. "I'm Senju Tsunade fiancé to the late Namikaze Dan and your grandmother."

Naruto blinked. Yet before he could continue Shizune stepped up.

"I'm Namikaze Shizune. I'm like you aunt I guess you father was my cousin and like an older brother to me." She said and then motioned to the pig in her arms.

"Oh and this is Ton Ton." The pig waved its arm at Naruto.

**"Oink Oink/ Nice to meet you Naruto"** The pig said only being understood by Naruto.

"I see. Um nice to meet you all." Naruto said his voice quiet he seemed almost in shock.

"Jiraiya is your god father. I'm telling you cause this idiot would do a stupid dance before getting to the point." Tsunade said trying to lighten the mood. Naruto how ever was still rather quiet.

"Naru…" Kakashi started to say when Naruto finally spoke up.

"Where have you lot been huh?" Naruto shouted. "I've be-been alone for so long a-and I had two really powerful ninja who could have helped me!"

Kakashi was shocked. Naruto was crying. He hadn't seen the boy cry in years. The words Naruto shouted made sense though and a part of Kakashi felt anger boil inside of him at the two sannin.

"Well!" Naruto shouted his voice slightly hoarse from yelling. Tsunade stared into Naruto's deep blue eyes and saw all the pain there in. Pain, which even all her suffering the last thirty years or so didn't even come close to.

"I'm sorry" she said quietly. She walked up to the boy as he was about to yell again and hugged him to her.

"I was told you were dead. Losing everyone else I have and your mother and father only to find out my last connection, my grandson, was also supposed to be dead. I shattered like glass. I'm so so sorry. I know it's not enough so I'll make a promise with you here. I promise that you will never ever be alone again as long as I have anything to say about it." Tsunade finished resolutely. She pulled away from Naruto just enough to see his eyes. Something had changed in them. From rage and sorrow a strange longing had appeared.

"Baa-chan!" the boy cried as he crumpled into her arms. Tsunade held him close in a loving embrace.

Several quiet minutes past until Naruto passed out in Tsunade's embrace. Tsunade looked up as she stroked the sleeping boy's hair.

"Kakashi I know from sensei that you were naruto's ANBU guardian. Could you tell us about his life?" The slug sannin asked in a quiet voice.

"Did Sandaime-sama not tell you anything?" the silver haired jonin asked tentatively. Both sannin and Shizune shook their heads.

"Sandaime-sama only told us of recent goings on." Shizune said shivering a bit at the memory of the Sandaime's enraged face from the day before.

Kakashi sighed and looked to the memorial stone. A few minutes passed in silence when Kakashi finally shook his head and cursed slightly under his breath.

"I'll tell you but trust me when I say it's not a fun or pretty picture." The copy Nin said sadly. The three worldly ninja in front of him just nodded. They expected as much.

"Where to begin, hmm?" Kakashi thought out loud. Jiraiya snorted.

"How about from the beginning Kakashi." The toad sannin said agitatedly. Kakashi was beating around the bush and they all knew it. It bothered Tsunade and Jiraiya the most because Kakashi would only act in such a way if it was something he really didn't want to talk about.

"Fine. It started off bad in the first place. Those first few days after the sealing the civilian council called for Naruto's death repeatedly. Danzo wanted to turn otouto into a weapon. It was bad but Sandaime-sama put a stop to it.

Naruto's first few years weren't that bad. For the first three years the Hyuuga looked out for him. I was already part of the ANBU squad who guarded Naruto. At that time the leader of our squad wore a dragon mask. Few knew but Hyuuga Hizashi was naruto's first guard. Then again besides you Jiraiya-sama Hiashi is Naruto's other godfather so I wasn't too surprised.

It was after Hizashi died that things started to get bad. Two years after his death Hitomi-sama Hiashi's wife died a few months after giving birth to the second heiress. At the same time the Hyuuga council buckled down on Hiashi and forced him to banish Naruto from the Hyuuga estate. So in having that happen Naruto lost his two best friends of the time Hiashi's daughter Hinata and Hizashi's son Neji.

The Hyuuga elder council apparently put some kind of memory altering seal on both Hinata and Neji to make them forget the last few years. Hitomi-sama's, apparent, last action on earth was breaking the seal on Hinata. Things spiraled downhill from there now Naruto was out in the village a lot more. The villagers began to ostracize him. I had the urge a lot to gouge out the eyes of the villagers that glared at him.

Thankfully he still had a friend in Fugaku-nii-san (1) and Mikoto's son Sasuke. I, of course, was now the head of his protection detail. Over the next few years various people would be on the squad. All of them even now still look after Naruto. So besides being ostracized and hated naruto's biggest problem came in the fact that on his birthday the villager's get rather rowdy. Only a year after being forced out of the Hyuuga things got so bad in the village that Sandaime-sama put Naruto in the academy to learn to protect himself. A little less than two years pass and the Uchiha massacre happens. I'm not sure if it was just the trauma of something Itachi did but after the massacre Sasuke completely forgot Naruto. By now Naruto was in a class with kid's his own age Sasuke and Hinata among them. So he wasn't completely alone. And life progressed relatively the same up till now I don't know as much because I left ANBU after the massacre." Kakashi finished telling his tale to his rapt audience of three and looked around and noticed that it was almost sunset.

Jiraiya and Tsunade were shaking angrily. Shizune hugged Ton Ton close as she cried for her little cousin.

Right then and there Tsunade decided what she was going to do first. She looked to her old teammate.

"Jiraiya go to sensei and tell him to get the keys to Minato's house and to meet us there. " she said and her teammate's eyes widened but he nodded and disappeared. Tsunade then turned to Shizune.

"You remember where Minato's house is right?" she asked her apprentice. Shizune nodded. Tsunade handed the still asleep Naruto to her.

"Take Naruto to the gates and wait there for us" Tsunade said in an official voice. Shizune nodded and disappeared with the young blonde. Finally Tsunade turned to Kakashi.

"Kakashi show me where Naruto lives you and I are going to gather his belongings. It's about time the boy went home." She finished matter of factly. Kakashi just grinned.

"Hai Tsunade-sama" The jonin said and told her to follow him. Tsunade followed while thinking one thing.

_'Commence mission: Make my Grandson happy, healthy, and strong.'_

_

* * *

_**Damn there we go. Honestly I feel like this was crap but you guys and gals tell me. Also I realize as I write this AN that this is really just a filler chap before shit goes down. Ok two things right now I know who the harem will be so far. I've hinted at one of the girls already. The other was subtlely hinted at in this chapter as well as several of the pre academy friends Naruto wouldn't mention to Kiba last chapter. Ok second well I'm setting up a poll in my profile on whether or not there should be an older (older being anko, kurenai, etc) woman in the harem. This will go to the end of the wave arc after that if I get a yes I'll set a poll as to who.**

**The fact that Kakashi calls Fugaku big brother will be explained later.**

**By the way all I still need a beta for my works. Hmm anything else not that I can think of. This my take a while to update again my muse is currently hopped up on narusaku sweetness and is in the mood for me to right a few chapters of my other story that I'd like you all to check out Sakura no Kitsune.**


	7. Interlude 2

A/n: Ok next chapter. I know it took waaaaaay to long. Hmm here we go. Oh and awesomely this story has 26 reviews, been put on 6 C2s, has been faved 120 times, and is on 116 alert lists as of me writing this. On an aside the poll on whether or not there should be an older woman in the harem are 12 for and 6 against again as of me writing this. The poll will continue. But, everyone feel free to tell me who you'd like to see as a potential older love interest for our dear titular character. The choices at the moment are:

Mitarashi Anko (honestly there are like sixteen different ways I could get this to work.)

Yuhi Kurenai (this could be a never got with Asuma or post his, possible, death. Yes I said possible he may or may not die. If she's chosen he might not die or he might still die I'm debating.)

Uzuki Yugao (yes this would mean Hayate dies still though if she's not chosen Hayate may survive I'm debating on that too.)

Nii Yugito (jinchuuriki love and yes I'd have a way for this to work)

Fujikaze Yukie_/_Kazahana Koyuki (yes I can make this work too) on a side note yes I will possibly do my own take on several of the movies using this story. Maybe, that depends on if you guys can stomach that idea or not.

Konan (this is a possibility but I'm generally leaning away from this for reasons I will not disclose at the moment.)

Oh, by the way this takes place the same day as the last chapter.

More behind the scenes in this chapter. Also here's a cool thing I finally have a beta. Also a possible second one too, they haven't gotten back to me yet. So first here's a word from my new beta Aris-5221:

Hi everyone!

Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing. If I did don't you think Naruto would be SOOOO much cooler? But I don't oh well.

* * *

Interlude 2: War Plans

-Council room-

Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage, nicknamed "the Professor" aka the "God" of shinobi sighed deeply. He had just left his office after showing Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune that Naruto was talking to Kakashi at the memorial stone. He had sent them off with a "Good Luck". He hoped for the best when they met Naruto. Now he sat waiting for several of his shinobi clan heads, as well as some of his more prominent ninja.

They came in one by one and Sarutobi greeted them each. Tetsuro Noriko, Haruno Saika, Aburame Shibi, Hyuuga Hiashi, Inuzuka Tsume, Akimichi Chouza, Yamanaka Inoichi, and Nara Shikaku. They each greeted him in turn and sat down. The Hokage stood and paced for a few moments. He stopped and turned toward the assembled ninja.

"Shikaku, Inoichi, and Tsume already know what this is about so let me enlighten the rest of you. It has come to our attention that Danzo has been sabotaging Uzumaki Naruto's standing in the village."

He waited to allow that knowledge to sink in as well as to watch for reactions. The reactions were all different but, all angry and or shocked. Shibi's insects began buzzing agitatedly. Haruno Saika's fists clenched and Sarutobi could just imagine her inner self blaring obscenities. Chouza's brow creased and his jaw clenched. Noriko's hands twitched toward the brace of kunai she always had on her. Lastly Sarutobi looked to Hyuuga Hiashi. The Hyuuga clan leader eyes were slightly squinted, and he seemed to be glaring into the table before him. It was slight and hard to tell but, the man's left eyebrow seemed to be twitching, as well.

"That Bastard!" Hiashi snapped. The other ninja in the room turned to him in shock. Of the other ninja, in the room all but the Hokage had grown up and gone to the academy with Hiashi, however, out of the eight others in the room only two of them had ever seen Hiashi angry. Noriko had hoped she had never had to see it again. The Hokage, however, was glad to see Hiashi's rage. Though of the two only Sarutobi understood the Hyuuga clan leader's reason for anger.

_'That bastard!'_ Hiashi thought to himself. _'I knew he had allied himself with the elders years ago. However, could those ignorant bastards banishing Naruto from ever coming to the compound again have been part of Danzo's plot? Better yet does that mean that Danzo was the one that helped them kill 'Tomi-chan; was that the deal? The life of my wife? Just so Danzo could get closer to using my Godson as a weapon? If that is true, then all of their lives are forfeit from here on out. In Minato's words, "The line has been crossed and there is NO going back."'_

Hiashi's head shot up to stare into the eyes of his leader. He searched Sarutobi's eye for something then he found it. Beneath the Hokage's own semblance of calm, a lot of rage was hidden maybe more than even Hiashi's own. He took a deep calming breath and decided to speak since the others didn't seem to feel like talking yet.

"Since each of us has some connection to the boy or his parents I understand telling us this but is there another purpose?" The white eyed man asked through gritted teeth. In his humble opinion the Hokage damn well better do something about this. It seemed the aged leader had read his mind.

"Yes, Hiashi, there are two reasons for this meeting the first is to tell you that and ask if you'd like to help 'Uprooting' Danzo and his forces? The second is to tell you that Naruto-kun knows about each of you are connected to him, but I told him except his direct family I thought it best to allow you all to contact the boy at your discretion."

"How much does he know Hokage-sama?" Haruno Saika asked tentatively. God she hated herself at times for not doing more for the boy. At least Fugaku and Mikoto looked out for the boy. Hiashi had done his best to protect his teammate's child, his own godson the best that he was able. Kushina would probably tear her to pieces when she got to the next life. Also, what in the hell would Sakumo-sensei say?

"He knows who his blood relatives and close family are as well as who his god-parents are. He knows pretty much everything Saika-chan." The aged Sandaime said bluntly. At this, the others in the room felt self-loathing and the idea of _'Will the boy even let us near him? 'Cause he probably hates us.'_ again as if reading their minds, more likely reading their faces, the Sandaime spoke up again.

"The boy also doesn't blame any of you at all." Only years of training kept the aged Hokage from openly guffawing at the faces of those in the room. Tsume, on the other hand, had no need to stop herself, and she laughed at their faces openly.

"Anyway back to the serious business, the day after tomorrow I will call a council meeting. While Danzo attends the meeting all of you, if you plan to participate, will have kage bunshin come to the meeting. While you and your clans will help the ANBU destroy the ROOT facility. Sadly taking prisoners may not be an option. Take those who surrender and kill those who resist. Do you all understand?" Sarutobi saw all of them nod. Then he remembered something important.

"Oh and on a side note assisting you will be Jiraiya as well." He said calmly as if he were talking about the weather. Everyone in the room's eyes widened. Tsume, Inoichi, and Shikaku all grit their teeth.

"Sensei has returned? So suddenly? Why?" Hiashi asked curiously. Sarutobi smiled deviously. Now he understood why Naruto loved shocking people. It was fun.

"I summoned him and Tsunade back to the village to find out why they had not contacted me in a long time and why they had never asked about Naruto." He grimaced. "What they told me was unpleasant."

Tsume cocked an eyebrow and shared a look with Inoichi and Shikaku. She looked to the Hokage.

"So you're saying Tsunade-sensei and Jiraiya-sama didn't just abandon Naruto?" Tsume asked, as blunt as ever. Sarutobi shook his head. He grimaced again.

"They were given missives by ROOT nin the problem about these missives is that they had been signed by the council. The entire council." He stopped speaking for a moment, so everyone could take in the information. When all the shinobi council members in the room, which is almost everyone, opened there mouths to speak Sarutobi held up a hand to silence them before they started.

"I'm well aware that none of you ever signed such a thing. So the only thing I can grasp is that they were forgeries. So to answer your question, Tsume, no neither of them willingly abandoned Naruto. It was probably another part of Danzo's plot."

Those in the room again grew agitated. All of them told the Hokage they would do whatever had to be done to defeat Danzo and his ROOT. The old war hawk had gone to far in their opinions. Sarutobi decided to end the meeting there.

"Alright everyone I'll call another meeting like this tomorrow along with the ANBU and other ninja I'm sure would love to help destroy Danzo. I'll call the meeting around noon so be aware. Dismissed." Sarutobi said finishing the meeting. All of the ninja bid him goodbye.

-A while later-

Several hours passed as Sarutobi thought of plans. This would be hard on him, but Danzo had gone too far this time. As loathe as Sarutobi was to do it, he would kill Danzo. He sighed deeply.

"Might as well check on Naruto." Sarutobi said to himself. He hoped everything had gone well. Pulling out his crystal ball, he focused his will he found Naruto asleep in Tsunade's arms as Kakashi finished his story. He looked closely at Tsunade to see if he saw what he thought he did. Knowing he had seen something on Tsunade's face he hadn't seen in ages, determination and courage; he smiled. He smiled even more when he saw Tsunade begin to bark orders at those around her. He shut the viewing globe off and went to the picture of the Yondaime.

"Minato we failed you already but, we won't fail you anymore." He said smiling. He retrieved the keys to Minato's house from the seal behind the portrait. He would destroy Danzo to keep the promises he made. Even if it caused him immense pain. That's what it meant to be Hokage. He smiled once more at the picture of his successor and predecessor.

"Things appear to be looking up for your son Minato. I hope you can forgive this old man for taking so long to protect him correctly." He said sadly. Then he closed the door and went to meet Jiraiya mid-way.

* * *

A/N: ok there we go next chap done. Ok everyone that's the next chap. R & R please. Even if it's just that you like the chap. Please continue the vote for whether or not there should be an older woman. Hmm I think that's all. Again sorry it took forever.

DOOOOOOM Lord of Waffles exit stage left.


	8. A New Home, Old friends reconnect

**A/n: New Chap! Sorry everyone for not updating there's been some personal stuff going on. Ok just so everybody knows the poll for Naruto having an older lover in his harem is closed. The final score was 31 for it and 10 against. Now the poll for WHO should be his older lover is open. To those who didn't vote via review vote away!. To those of you who voted via reviews I apologize but _"Would you kindly if it ain't much trouble"_ vote on the poll on my profile.**

**Rofl here's something fun first four people to review this with what the above _"quoted"_ line is a reference to will be get the pleasure to design a team of Oc iwa and/or mist nin for my chunin exam arc. First person and second person get to create one jonin and one genin for opposite teams. So they will create a jonin for one team and and one genin for the other. Third and fourth get to create one genin for each team.  
**

**Shout out to everyone who faved and/or alert listed my fic.**

**Now the disclaimer by Yoda**

**Yoda: Own nothing does the Doooooom Lord**

**-sniff- waaaaaaaaaaaah!**

**Yoda: (pats shoulder) Alright it Will be.**

**Yeah I guess anyway onward to the story! (also I don't own starwars)**

* * *

Chapter 6: A new home, Old friends reconnect.

-Naruto's Apartment Building-

Tsunade and Kakashi had just gotten up to the floor where Naruto's apartment was when turning the corner to go towards Naruto's door they spotted two kids standing and scrubbing the walls outside Naruto's door. Tsunade again grew enraged at the words she saw written on the walls. Things like 'Die', 'Demon', 'Monster', and 'Get out'. As well as combinations of those were all over the place.

They watched the two kids cleaning a girl and a boy. Both looked familiar to Tsunade. Suddenly the girl had veins bulging in her temples the veins seemed to originate from her eyes. The gasped and turned to face them. The glare the girl pointed at them was all the more scary because of her byakugan. That's when Tsunade realized it. She knew that glare. She flashed back to when she had a genin team.

-Flashback start-

Tsunade slammed her fist into the jonin from Iwa that had attacked her team. She had to finish this quickly. She was facing two jonin while her team fought of two three man chunin teams. Her team were just genin and one of the two girls, Hitomi, though a Hyuuga was extremely against hurting people. She had to dodge a doton jutsu from the other jonin quickly as she had been lost in her worried thoughts. She decided she couldn't wait any longer to get to her team. She fired up her chakra scalpel jutsu and dashed in front of the Iwa nin. The man's gasped "What!" was the last thing he'd ever say on earth. She beheaded him quickly. And had disappeared to find her team before the man's head or body had even hit the ground.

She found them in a clearing several minutes later. She had ended up behind the three chunin left in the enemy group. She cursed when she noticed Shibi slumped against a tree with his shades destroyed on the ground. His breathing was shallow which meant he had a few broken ribs and maybe a collapsed lung. The big rock in front of the Aburame told her exactly what had happened. Then she saw Tsume curled into herself on the ground. The girl was covered in blood and scratches. The way her leg bent the wrong way made Tsunade curse. The small furry black object she could just see inside of the girl's curled form was her puppy Kuromaru.

Finally she found Hitomi who was standing between her wounded teammates and the three enemy chunin. She was crying slightly and seemed to be cradling her own side. She too probably had some broken ribs. Tsunade was about to charge in and protect her team when she heard one of the Iwa chunin start speaking.

"Hey, you're finished girly. Your teammates are half dead and you're wounded. You don't have a chance. Hey guys why don't we kill the Aburame and the dog and have some fun with these girls." He said condescendingly. His two teammates nodded enthusiastically. When Tsunade heard that her blood went cold then seemed to become an angry inferno. She would kill these bastards. Again she was about to step out and protect her team when she heard Hitomi speak.

"Shut up." Hitomi said in a low tone. Her head was bowed so that her bluish-black hair shadowed her eyes.

"What did you say sweet cheeks speak up." Said the same condescending bastard of a chunin. Hitomi suddenly raised her head her byakugan flaring to life without hand seals for the first time. Her glare gave the three chunin pause and gave Tsunade chills. She briefly wondered if that's how scary she looked when glaring. Maybe she should ask Jiraiya.

"I said SHUT UP! You, you BASTARDS won't be touching my teammates!" Hitomi yelled angrily. She slipped into her Juken stance. This form was of her own creation.

"Shiro tora no ni hakai(1)" the girl shouted. Her hands became engulfed in chakra that took the shape of tiger heads (2). The girl rushed forward toward the shocked chunin. Tsunade knew the girl had seen her with her Byakugan so she decided to keep the chunin off balance. She slammed her finger into the ground causing the ground to shake and a thin crater to rush out from her position and trip the three chunin up. After that they never stood a chance. The Hyuuga girl killed them in short order.

Then she glared at their corpses. That glare still shocked Tsunade to the core because Hitomi was a sweet girl and to see her glare with so much hatred seemed wrong to Tsunade.

-Flashback end-

Tsunade's eyes widened and she mouthed the name of her student. The girl who not only had Hitomi's glare but also her beauty gasped. She dropped out of her stance and spoke.

"You knew Kaa-san?" The girl asked in a surprised voice. Another voice spoke up from behind her.

"She would Hinata that is Senju Tsunade-sama. She was the teach to your mother, my Otou-san, and Kiba's mother Tsume." The boy stood a bit behind Hinata. He reminded Tsunade of a younger Shibi. Which meant if what the boy had said was true he was Shibi's son. Then she remembered.

"Shino-chan?" she asked tentatively. Shino's eyes widened and his eyebrow shot into his hair. He wondered how the Great slug sennin knew his name.

"How exactly do you know me Tsunade-sama?" Shino asked in his monotone voice though Tsunade, who had trained the boy's father, could also here the shock in his voice. She laughed and smiled at the Aburame heir.

"It's simple Shino-chan. I delivered you." She grinned at the shocked look on the Aburame's face. She then turned to Hinata. Tsunade's smile turned from happy to sad.

_'She's just as beautiful as her mother.'_ Tsunade thought._ 'I should have been there to deliver her too. But the pain from losing my son, my yome(3), and at the time I thought I had lost my magomusuko(4). I should have been here for Hitomi then maybe she wouldn't be dead.'_

"You look just like your mother did at your age. Though your hair is much shorter then her's was." Tsunade said her smile chagrinned at the many memories these two children of her student's brought up in her mind. She laughed inside when she saw Hinata blush red as can be just like her mother.

"T-thank you Tsu-Tsunade-sama" the girl stuttered out. Tsunade shook her head. This girl was her mother all over again. Finally Tsunade asked the question she had wanted to ask from the get go.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked sternly. Hinata and Shino looked at each other for a second. They both knew they couldn't lie to a sannin or Hatake Kakashi. Hinata decided to speak up going back to her strong voice.

"We were here cleaning this filth off of Naruto-kun's door and walls." She said while looking Tsunade in the eyes. Tsunade meanwhile grinned inside did that 'kun' mean Hitomi's daughter liked her grandson? She hoped so. Kakashi meanwhile had always wondered who cleaned of the outside of Naruto's apartment when people put all that vulgar shit there.

_'Stupid fuckers. Treating my otouto like that.'_ Kakashi thought to himself. Then a plan formulated in his mind and he had to stop himself from giggling evilly. The he asked about something that he was confused about.

"I understand Hinata, But why are you helping Shino?" he asked in his normal laid back voice. Shino cocked his head. Then he remembered something.

"You must be the Inu-san, Naruto always talked about." Shino stated. Kakashi's visible eye widened.

_'How did he?'_ Kakashi thought. His thoughts were interrupted by Shino's voice.

"If you are wondering how I know who you are it is like this…"

-Flash back start-

Six year old Shino Aburame waited in the forests for his close friend. He didn't have to wait long as the boys white shirt and blonde hair stuck out like a sore thumb when he wasn't actively hiding. Yes Shino's close, and only, friend was Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto smiled when he caught sight of Shino.

"Hey Shino! Sorry I'm late." He said in an apologetic voice. Shino just shook his head.

"It's no problem Naruto." Shino said with a smile. Yes Shino smiled. He had not yet begun the full conditioning needed for controlling the Kikaichu. Which cause an Aburame to have to stifle their own emotions. Then Shino cocked his head to the side after listening to his younger, easy to control, kikai.

"Naruto, my kikai tell me that you were quickly dodging around to as if to avoid someone." Shino said concerned. Naruto smiled glad his friend cared about his well being.

"That is elementary my dear Aburame." He said in an accent Shino couldn't recognize. "I was dodging Inu-san."

Shino looked confused at that. "Who is Inu-san?" he asked his voiced full of his confusion.

"He's one of my ANBU guardians. Don't worry he's not bad it's just he's twitchy around Aburame now."

"Why?" Shino asked. He knew many in the village thought his clan creepy but he didn't understand what Naruto meant by twitchy. Naruto's face got sad.

"You remember a few weeks ago when you dad left in a hurry after an ANBU with a dog mask showed up?" Naruto asked. Shino just nodded.

"Well first off that ANBU was Inu-san. Secondly they were going after a nuke nin of your clan." Naruto responded sadly. Shino was shocked to think one of his kin would become a Nuke nin.

"But why is Inu-san **'twitchy'** around Aburame as you put it." Shino asked curiously.

"Oh that's because Inu-san has worked besides Aburame and he's spared with some, but he never had to face one who was trying to kill him. Apparently the Aburame had allies, other Nuke nin from here. And your father couldn't kill the guy himself because apparently he was his close cousin's son. Which, I'm not surprised by that kind of reaction. Though after your training you Aburame become cold and logical but you all still have your emotions you just hide them cause your kikai react to your emotions and all emotions are the same to them. So you have to remain in control."

Shino was astounded at what Naruto said. Yet his friend hadn't answered his question. He just gave Naruto a look. Naruto understood the silent gesture immediately.

"Oh right put simply Inu-san had to kill him. It was an unpleasant experience from what I heard and he had nightmares about it for a week after." Naruto finished and then changed the subject to how Shino was doing with his kikai training. Shino grinned he was glad he had a friend like Naruto.

-Flashback end-

Kakashi was shocked. So that's where Naruto went whenever he disappeared. The Aburame district. Which meant Shino was the fifth friend Naruto often spoke of yet never gave a name to. Kakashi chuckled.

"I'd always wondered where Naruto disappeared all those times." Kakashi said still chuckling slightly to himself. Shino just nodded. Hinata decided to speak up at that point.

"We were cleaning off things people wrote because of the Kyuubi." She said bluntly waiting for a reaction but the reactions didn't come from its expected source.

"How exactly do you two young ones know about that?" asked the Sandaime in a stern voice. Hinata and Shino were shocked by the group behind the Sandaime and among them were her and Shino's fathers. The group also consisted of a good amount of the village's shinobi council. The elder Ino-Shika-Chou along with their children and the Nara and Yamanaka clan heads were also accompanied by their wives. Their parent's last teammate, Inuzuka Tsume, along with both Kiba and Hana who Hinata had met once when she brought a bird with a broken wing to the Konoha vet clinic. Both genin gulped.

"We figured it out using various clues, Hokage-sama." Shino said respectfully. The look all of them were giving him and Hinata told him that what he said wasn't enough. He looked to his father for guidance. Shibi just nodded.

"When we were younger I always wondered why the villagers hated Naruto so. That wondering began on the night of Kyuubi when we were five. He and I met in the woods just outside of our district he said he just didn't like the festival. I knew he was lying. After a while Naruto and I began trading info about each other. Birthdays, likes, dislikes, and all the other things friends do. One day we were hanging out in father's study when Father came in and said Naruto was needed by the Hokage. We said good bye and father decided to escort Naruto to your office Hokage-sama. I decided to keep reading in father's office. In one of the book shelves I found a photo album. I looked through it and found a picture of what seemed to be two genin teams at a restaurant with Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama at each end."

Shino stopped to breathe. Jiraiya and Tsunade made eye contact because they both remembered the day that picture was taken. They turned their attention back to Shino as he began to speak again.

"I looked at each genin and I recognized Tsume-sama, the late Hitomi-sama, Father, the now late Uchiha Mikoto-sama, and Hiashi-sama." Shino nodded to each of the people, who were there, as he spoke there name. "The last person who seemed to be directly in the middle had blond hair and blue eyes and looked too much like Naruto for my comfort. I sought to find this man. Finally one day in the academy we got to the subject of the fallen Hokage of the village. It all clicked together when we read about the Yondaime. Naruto's birthday is October tenth. This is the night of the Kyuubi's destruction festival. The village seems to despise Naruto with a passion. Especially on his birthday. The Yondaime looked too much like Naruto and was said to have killed the Kyuubi. I also remembered reading about the Yondaime's skill with fuinjutsu. My kikai had told me that Naruto had two chakra sources."

Again Shino stopped for a breath. The others in the hall were shocked that one so young had figured it all out. Shibi meanwhile was proud of his musuko. Shino finished taking a few deep breaths then continued.

"Then it hit me. Naruto was the Kyuubi's prison. I needed confirmation but when I had asked father about Naruto in early in my investigation he said there was a law that he could not speak of it. So I made it that he didn't have to speak out loud. I wrote down the question on a piece of paper and brought it to mother and father while they were sitting in front of the fire place. Both mother and father's eyes widened when they read my question. Father just nodded to me. And then I threw the paper into the fire."

Everyone was impressed though lengthy Shino's explanation was just. Then they turned to Hinata. Shino patted her shoulder in comfort and then pushed her forward. Hinata took a deep breath and began.

"It went a bit quicker for me then Shino-kun. Though, the final piece of the puzzle for me was also a picture as well as a journal. I began with the same question. Why did the villagers hate Naruto-kun? One day while we were playing hide and seek I decided to cheat a bit and activated my Byakugan. I found Naruto but I also saw these odd red markings and swirls on his tummy." Hinata said the last part with a blush. Everyone in the hall laughed inside their own heads.

"I searched for what they meant and found out it was a powerful seal. I searched for other thing but I came to the conclusion that the fact that Naruto-kun's birthday is the anniversary of Kyuubi. For a while this just sat in my head. Then one day I thought to my self _'I wish kaa-san was here to guide me'_ that made me sad so I went to go find a picture of kaa-san. So I snuck into father's study while he was in a council meeting." She said meeting her father's eyes. She didn't expect her Tou-san to just smile ruefully at her. She smiled knowing that he was smacking himself on the inside.

"While in Tou-san's study I found a drawer full of old pictures. Going threw them I found two pictures that interested me. The first was a picture of Kaa-san hold a baby close to herself and crying. I recognized the baby as being a newborn Naruto-kun and the fact that kaa-san was very pregnant in the picture confirmed that it couldn't have been to long before I was born. The next picture was Tou-san's genin team photo. I recognized Mikoto-sama and Tou-san and I knew what Jiraiya-sama looked like. The last genin though looked a lot like Naruto-kun. Then I realized I'd seen him before. In Kaa-san and Tou-san's wedding photo. I looked deeper in the pile and found it. There he was as Tou-san's best man. I flipped the photo and found his name was Minato." She took a few deep breaths before continuing.

" I noticed how much Naruto-kun looked like this Minato person and realized if he was tou-san's teammate and best man it meant that he was a close friend. I looked in the draw more and found what I recognized as Kaa-san's journal. I looked through it and found the year I was born and then went to October. I read that page and the page after. This answered my questions. Minato was the Yondaime and Naruto-kun's father. He sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto-kun. Tou-san was Minato's best friend and was made one of Naruto-kun's god fathers. It all made sense from there."

When Hinata finished everyone was blown away. Meanwhile Hiashi tried not to cry.

_'She's so much like you Hitomi. She's just as inquisitive.'_ He finished his thought with a smile for his daughter. Then Sarutobi spoke up.

"Well that explains that. Thank you two for being Naruto's friends." He said with a kind smile. "Now let's get to moving all of Naruto's things."

-Hour and a half later, Yondaime's House-

Naruto awoke slowly and shook his head. He must have cried himself to sleep. He was thankful that what had happened wasn't a dream. He looked around and noticed he didn't know where he was.

"Where am I?" He asked himself. Though, he got an answer from someone else.

"Home, Naruto." The Sandaime said with a smile. Naruto cocked his head to the side.

"But this isn't my apartment." He said confused. Sandaime smiled.

"No this is your parent's house. Your true home. Now come with me." Naruto nodded and got up and followed his jiji. When they turned the corner into what looked like a living room many voices said at once.

"Welcome Home!"

Naruto looked around and saw all his family and most of his friends. He began to tear up.

"Is, is this place really where I'm going to live from now on?" He asked the Sandaime who had also join in with the other's voices. Before the aged Hokage could speak a new voice spoke up.

"Please desist with such sadness. Aren't you supposed to be Kigeki?" Naruto turned and saw it was Shino who had spoken. He grinned then he felt someone hug him from behind.

"Yes, as Higeki said. You shouldn't be sad Kigeki-kun." Said Hinata sternly from behind him as she clung to his back.

"Higeki, Engeki-hime. Been a bit since I last got to see you two outside of the academy." Naruto said with a grin. The two just nodded. The rest of the group was confused. Shikamaru decided to ask the question everyone was thinking.

"What's with the nicknames Naru?" he asked in his normal lazy drawl though all three of them could see the curiosity in everyone's eyes. Hinata decided to tell the story.

"One day the three of us got bored so we decided to go to the library. We knew they would kick Naruto-kun out so me and Shino went in and got several books. Mostly on chakra control and other such things. Lastly I pulled out three books. A comedy, A Tragedy, and a Drama."

Shino picked up the story quickly where Hinata left off.

"We went out to a secluded area and sat down to read. We each read one of the three books to we were done and then swapped them until all three of us had finished them. Then we talked about which one we liked the most."

Naruto now picked up to finish the story.

"Which, ended up turning into a tiny argument. When we calmed down we decided to nickname each other with the one we liked the most. So when we wrote messages to each other we could use a code we had created and used the nicknames to address each other in the messages. This especially helped me get messages to Hinata-hime. Well I liked the comedy so I became Kigeki."Naruto said and then turned to Shino.

"My love of the tragedy gave me the nickname Higeki." Shino looked to Hinata.

"Finally I loved the Drama that we read so I became Engeki. That's why we call each other such nicknames." Hinata finished with a smile.

Everyone found the story somewhat funny and found that it was just like something that they expected to happen around Naruto. Finally after everyone calmed down Sandaime said that they should begin the tour. After several minutes of going around the house they stopped in front of a door.

"This is the master bedroom. Your room Naruto." The Sandaime said. Naruto smiled at the Sandaime.

"Arigato jiji." Naruto said while hugging Sarutobi. Sarutobi smiled and hugged the boy back.

"You're welcome my boy. This old man hopes his adoptive magomusuko will forgive him for taking so long." Sarutobi said so only Naruto could hear. Naruto nodded into his robes.

-Later- that night, Naruto's room-

Naruto laid down on him big king size bed staring at his new room's ceiling. Thinking about how good today was. Thankful that he wasn't staying here alone Tsunade-baa-chan, Shizune, and Jiraiya were going to live with him. Well Jiraiya would be leaving every once in a while to go gather information.

_'Hey Kyuu-jiji?'_ Naruto said while slipping into his mind. When he got there he found his mindscape had changed to look like his new house. He looked around for Kyuudo.

**"Yes kit?"** said an amused voice behind him. Naruto almost jumped out of his skin.

"Kyuu-jiji don't do that." He shouted at the fox. Kyuudo just grinned. Then Naruto started talking again.

"I'm really happy!" He said smiling at the fox. Kyuudo just smiled and then hugged the boy.

**"Welcome home kit. Welcome home."** Kyuudo said.**_ 'Things will get better for now but your journey is just beginning Kit.'_**

Shortly thereafter Naruto drifted to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: There we go finally. This chap is extra long to make up for my inconsistent updates as well as taking so long between updates. This is actually later then I wanted it to be updated but I had an appointment then I went to go visit my mom in the hospital. Anyway I hope you in joy this chap. This chapter is full of talking so I can introduce Shino as well as point out some connections that the people who care about Naruto had before he was even born.**

**Lastly here is my explinationy bits.**

**This means White tiger twin destruction.**

**Yes this is Hitomi's version of shippuden Hinata's twin lion steps.**

**Yome= Daughter-in-law**

**Magomusuko is the word for grandson.**

**There we go oh btw this is currently unbetaed. Mostly cause I want to get it out. I'll send it to my beta's and update it when it's been beta'd.**

**Doooooom lord waffles exit stage left.**


	9. Read Me! Important AN

Hey everyone I'm sorry to report that all of my stories will be on hold for a bit. No its not writer's block or abandonment it's my computer. I'm actually sending this from my friend's laptop. My computer has been lagging really bad and it's been dying quicker and quicker so I think its my battery I don't have access to another comp so I have to get this one fixed. A relative of mine says he can fix it but he fixes comps for a living so he'll be working on mine and his sister's comps when he has free time. Again I'm sorry and for those who favorite and/or alert listed me for my adoption of A Better Life. I've already gotten most of the new chap done and I haven't been able to upload all of the original chapters because of this problem.

Also please don't review this chapter I'm putting this author's note on cause when I finally get my comp back I'll be replacing these author's notes with the real chapters.

Sincerely,

Doooooom Lord of Waffles.


End file.
